Underwater Dreams
by Lusarinay
Summary: The unrecorded story of Ursula
1. Chapter 1

Ursula sat around her layer, thinking about, well, really nothing at all. Toying with a suction cup on one of her tentacles, she sighed. She hadn't wanted this. Not at all. She longed to be back in the palace by Triton's side.

"Oh stop your moping, for heaven's sake!" her sister came out of a small crevice in the wall that served as a gust house. "I know what you're thinking about and it's not very pleasant." Morgana glared in Ursula's direction.

"Why do you test me so, little sister?" Ursula glared back. "Just because you _can_ read my mind does not mean you _have _to." Ursula argued. "You could just very well not. Now, leave me alone. I want to-"

But she was cut off by Morgana. "Be miserable in peace I know, I know." She ducked just in time for a bottle filled with some spell ingredient to hit the wall where she had been. Chuckling, she went back into her room.

_'Doing god knows what in there' _Ursula thought. She sighed once more before going to her own room and laying on a bed, closing her eyes, not so much of daydreaming but wishing to go back in time.

-----------------------------------

Ursula ran fingers through her long blonde hair and watched her fins move back and forth absent mindedly. She was waiting for sun high to come around so she could start to get ready for the gathering she was going to. She had already gotten her scales polished, painted, and de- oiled earlier this week and she was anxious for the party. She would see Prince Triton there and was positive she would be the girl to catch his eye tonight.

An alarm sounded in her head as she watched the sundial on the floor move to the correct time for her to start getting ready. She popped up and swam to the lavatory, preparing her hair curlers and all thins necessary to be presented before a prince, and for Ursula, that was a lot of things.

"Ursula!" Morgana pounded on the lavatory door. "C'mon get out! You've been in there for ever and you're not the only one who's going to this ball!"

Ursula glared at her sister, though she could not see it through the door. "Okay, okay, I'm coming out." She said in a hurried and some-what frustrated tone. Ursula came out of the bathroom seconds later as Morgana's face twisted in jealously at the sight of her big sister so beautiful. Ursula smiled deviously as she sauntered past Morgana, knowing full well of her jealousy. Her blonde hair was brought back half up and curled the rest down. She had a light pink complexion to her face and her full lips were redder than normal.

Morgana scowled as she went into the lavatory. Now wanting to mess up all her hard work, Ursula sat perfectly still and straight as she waited patiently and soon Morgana came out, looking lovely but not quite as lovely as Ursula. That was how it had always been. Beautiful but not _as_ beautiful, cunning but not _as_ cunning. She was always second best and they both knew that.

The two girls got to the cathedral sooner than expected. They made their way inside and were taken aback at the beautiful décor and underwater crystals everywhere. Ursula saw Triton and, under all her made- up, blushed. They had met before but only a quick hello between classes at the local school. She looked down to prevent a meeting of their gazes.

"Ursula?" A voice from behind her questioned.


	2. Chapter 2

Ursula spun around quickly

Ursula spun around quickly. "Wha-" She almost snapped at her sister. When she saw the cause of her name being called she almost screamed. Her ex- intended. Damien. He was her betrothed since childhood -an arranged marriage between to wealthy families of course- but when his mother lost all their money, Ursula's mother declined immediately, un-wanting of a poor son-in-law. She had never really understood why but the site of Damien made her stomach do flips of nervousness. He hated Ursula's mother. But through Ursula.

"Hello." He said plainly, brushing her shoulder as he swam past her. But she would take no more of it.

"Damien! I'll have you know if you and your family have a problem with my mother, take it up with her, not me." She said in a rather frazzled tone. She had not really taken a breath before speaking so it came out very weak. "I am very tired of you giving me glares because my mother called it off."

"And what makes you think I have a problem with your mother. Not you?" He shot back.

"Do you?" She asked. "Think very carefully about what you are going to say next." Ursula added.

"No." he finally said after a few minutes of what seemed to be contemplation. "Or at least I don't think I have a problem with you." He shrugged.

"He's probably just jealous that he doesn't have you anymore." Morgana said quietly to Ursula, who pinched her sister in the side. "Ouch!" She hissed, rubbing the spot where Ursula had pinched her. "What was that for?" Morgana asked impatiently.

"For being un-ladylike and embarrassing me, that's what." She said and swam away from her sister, leaving Morgana to find her friends. Which she did quickly. When Ursula got to her own group of friends, they cooed and awed over every inch of her.

"You'll be the sensation of the evening." Ursula's best friend, Allison said.

"Oh no…" Ursula said, trying to be modest. "Really?" She asked excitedly, giggling with all the rest of her girlfriends.

"I'll bet Prince Triton won't be able to resist at least one dance with you. And after that, he'll be hooked! Pardon my pun." Allison continued, starting to giggle again. "You just wait and see girls. Ursula is going to become a princess by the end of the night." She nodded as if she was speaking the honest to god truth. Ursula hit her lightly on the arm.

"Really, Ally. You needn't go too far with _my_ fantasy." She said between giggles. She managed a look at Triton who immediately averted his eyes from her.

"Did you just see that?! He was looking straight at you, he was!" Allison's eyes grew wide as Ursula blushed.

"No he didn't." She tried to convince her. "It was a trick of the light, bouncing off of one of the crystals." She said, gesturing with her head to the many embedded crystals in the ceiling.

"Whatever you say Ursula." Allison shook her head and went back to gossiping with the other girls, but Ursula couldn't help but steal another glance at her Triton, their gazes met and she smiled coyly, Triton bowing his head slightly and looking up at her, head still bent. She looked away, back to her group of friends.

"Girls, I believe Allison _is_ right, I shall become a princess by the end of this night. And you shall all witness what it takes before your very eyes." She said proudly. She drew out her lips in a tight smile as she let out a small giggle. They all laughed but Allison saw the glint of a scheme in Ursula's eye.

"What have you got pulled up your sleeve?" Allison said curiously to Ursula.


End file.
